Her Protector
by HollowedLover1379
Summary: 'I know you know nothing of this place, and I'm willing to help you. But what you need is someone who'll protect you. You need a protector, and I can do that for you, Lucy.' NaLu


**Chapter I**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any products you may see in this story. I only own the plot.**

A blonde female was sitting in the middle of a forest's floor, rubbing her sore head in pain. She looked around her surroundings, trying to spot at least one building anywhere around her. She slumped down against the tree in sadness. There weren't any around. _Ugh, where am I? I hope I'm not dead._ The sound of a warrior's cry and horse galloping filled her ears. _Oh my goodness, how'd I get here? Who's coming here now?_ She stood up, in hopes of running away, but she fell to the ground, weak. _I'm too weak to move._ She tried yelling for help but before she knew it, there was man on a horse charging towards her. She looked up as the horse came to a stop and took in his appearance. He had _purple_ hair and a _purple_ beard, and no, she wasn't seeing things.

He glared at her and she opened her mouth to speak but he jumped off the horse and _swiped_ at her with his claws. She screamed, and with all her strength, rolled out of the way. He glared at her and turned around on his heel. Wait – something didn't seem possible. He glared at her with his head turned _180 degrees to the back._ Okay, she was absolutely terrified now! And not only that, by turning on his heel, the poor blonde meant that he actually turned the rest of his body to align with his head. He sent her an absolutely terrifying smirk and reached for her dress she was wearing.

He picked her up as if she light weight and threw her against the tree. _Oh my, I'm going to die!_ He charged after her with unhuman speed and clawed at her, hitting her leg square on. She let out an ear piercing scream and slumped down, her weight all on the tree before. _Oh my, why now? I'm so young._ "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Out of nowhere, fire came charging at them and it hit the tall purple man effectively. No to mention, it damaged every little thing in its path. Footsteps were heard running here towards her. "Ice Make Arrows!"

Giant arrows were shot towards the man and it all hit him on impact, but he didn't die or fall unconscious. Not just yet. The blonde heard heavy breathing and looked up to see three people. One was a gorgeous female with red hair and she was clad in all silver armor. The other one beside her was an extremely handsome male with raven hair… but he was half naked… only in his underwear. She dazedly looked to her side was captivated by the last male. He had salamander hair – so to Lucy, her favourite colour pink – dark onyx eyes. He was wearing a scaled scarf, with a jacket, that just so happened to show his well sculpted chest and stomach. He had on white pants with a black bracelet on one hand and he had on black sandals.

She closed her eyes, feeling weaker and weaker by each second. _Is this is? Am I actually going to see you again, mom?_ She her eyes closed and she slumped on the ground, her breathing become weaker.

* * *

"You're so reckless, Flame Brain!"

"Oh yeah? Shut it, Icy Bastard!"

"Oh yeah, Flame Brain, bring it on!"

"I can take you any day!"

The two males prepared to attack each other as the red head approached the man with purple hair. She sighed, seeing no guild stamp on his arm. She shook her head but then felt as if someone powerful was lurking around. She looked to her side and saw the blonde laying on the ground, bleeding profusely. She scanned her and her eyes hardened. _It can't be… Master Makarov, you couldn't have possibly known she'd be here. Is that why you sent us here?_ The red head scanned the poor injure girl. "What's wrong, Erza? Is everything alright?" the pink haired male asked her.

Erza nodded and stood up. "Natsu, carry her. She's injured." The pink haired male began to protest, earning a glare from the red head as the raven haired male laughed. Erza turned to him with a sharp glare too. "Something funny, Gray?" she asked.

He chuckled in fear and slowly backed away. "No ma'am."

Erza nodded and began walking off. Natsu looked at the unconscious blonde girl lying on the ground. _Who are you?_ He picked her up and followed after Gray and Erza. Natsu couldn't keep his eyes off her but noticed her strange wear of clothing. "Uh, Erza, what the hell is this one wearing?" he questioned.

Erza stopped and looked at him with an evil eye. Natsu paled and gulped. "We don't have time for questions, Natsu! Keep walking!"

Natsu nodded and walked without asking anymore questions. _Layla, just what the hell did you do? _Erza thought in anger, _you could've killed your daughter._

* * *

The blonde grunted and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was in an unfamiliar infirmary room. _This is so not the hospital._ She tried to sit up, but she felt weak and the pain was too much for her to handle. She slumped back down and rubbed her right leg. She felt it covered in something and flipped the blankets off to see. _Bandages… where am I?_ "Ah, I see your awake, young one." She looked to the door, spotting no one before looking down. "You look-"

"Wow you're short," she commented without thinking.

The man paled and sighed. _Like mother, like daughter._ He cleared his throat, "Uh yes, I am. You look hungry, are you interested in some food?"

She nodded and he smiled, then he called for someone. "I am Master Makarov of the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia. Who are you may I presume?" he asked gently.

The blonde totally missed the last part of the question. "Where am I? I don't belong here! Is this not… it's not America is it?" she questioned sadly.

Makarov shook his head slowly and watched as the blonde slumped against her pillows. "Is this Japan then?" she asked.

Makarov looked confused. "Japan? My dear, this is the world of Fiore."

The blonde blinked confusedly and before she could ask what the hell that was, the pink haired male ran in. "Master Makarov! Where's Mirajane?"

And the blonde screamed. "It's that pink haired guy that can breathe fire!"

The boy paled and slumped to the ground. Just then, the red head and raven haired male walked in. "Master, I heard she was awake. I came to see for myself. Natsu and Gray followed, they were just as worried."

Makarov smiled knowingly. Natsu huffed, "Okay, old man, what's with the smile?"

The blonde looked at them closely. They almost looked like a true… family. It was comforting and she liked it. _Better than dad's presence._ Makarov turned to look at the blonde again. "What's your name?"

The blonde looked at him and sighed. "Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. I'm only twenty-three years old and confused."

Erza looked at her and crossed her arms. Lucy found this one to be intimidating. Suddenly, Natsu was in her face. "How so, Luigi?" he asked.

Lucy fumed and pushed his face away from hers. "It's_ Lucy_, you pink haired pyro!" she sneered.

He didn't flinch but smiled. "I like Luigi better. Can I call you that?" he asked childishly.

Lucy scowled at him but found his presence to be more comforting than the rest. "Natsu, stop, you're making her mad. If she said her name was Lucy, it's Lucy and you are to call her that!" Erza said to him.

In fear, Natsu nodded and stood up straight. "Yes, Erza!"

She nodded and he slumped in fear. Lucy's brow twitched in fear. This woman was scary than she had led her on to be. Natsu looked at her again, scanning her face. He thought she was… cute. He smiled widely and Lucy gave him a strange look. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy! I'm Natsu Dragneel!" he said this happily which made Lucy feel warmer.

Lucy blushed and nodded. "Uh… thanks, Natsu. But I have no idea what this place is… I don't know I ended up here."

Makarov grunted and looked at Erza seriously while Natsu and Gray looked confused. _Did she just say she didn't know how she came here?_ Makarov frowned, as did Erza. _Where did you let her grow up, Layla?_

**I've never written one so don't be hard on me. It's my first Fairy Tail Fanfic and I _love_ the show! Hehe… oh yes and I'm from Canada. My wording will be a bit different from everyone who writes and is American.**

**R&R please!**

**M.A.**


End file.
